


Jrabbles (Jean Drabbles)

by Gameiplier



Series: Jrabbles [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Body Worship, Canon Trans Character, Cunnilingus, F/M, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gameiplier/pseuds/Gameiplier
Summary: Some different Blupjeans drabbles collected over timeThis one, Lup has a thing for Barry's thighs





	Jrabbles (Jean Drabbles)

**Author's Note:**

> So most of these will prob be mostly nsfw, I feel like this ship needs a little more of this content and I wanna give it to the people. 
> 
> If you want something written, shoot me an ask over at litchbarry.tumblr.com and I will work on it asap. This is getting me back to writing again because it's been a while, and I really adore this ship. 
> 
> Also might switch in and out of trans!Barry, but he relates to me, as a trans person, so much that it'll probably be the majority.

Lup could get lost in Barry’s body, she really could. He did the same, but there were times where she just wanted to let him lay back and feel good about himself for a little while. Considering how often he did it for her. She loved so much about him, his soft round face, his patchy stubble he hated, but she loved feeling. His soft stomach and the stretch marks there, and his even softer thighs. She could lay between them for hours when they’re together in bed, because she knew that was the most sensitive part of his body and the best way to tease him. 

 

She would throw his legs over her shoulders and press kisses to his thighs, biting and sucking them to create lovebites. Lup would run her hands up his chest, teasing his nipples and eat him out slowly, making him squirm. She would run her tongue over his clit, making his back arch and him whine, fingers tangling in her hair. He was the most vocal when she did this. One hand would trail down his stomach and two fingers would slip inside the man, quirking so they hit that one spot. God he got so wet when she did this, and she would love it so much. 

 

Lup ran her tongue over his folds, then over his thighs, pausing for a moment to bite his thigh, forming a mark on the pale skin. She licks the same spot, getting rid of some of the pain. With two fingers still in her lover, she looked up at him and grins. Barry’s face is flushed and his eyes are blown wide. His stomach is moving up in down with every rapid breath he takes and he smiles when they lock eyes. 

 

The elf smiles and, still with two fingers in him, leans up and kisses him, forcing her tongue into his mouth. He moans loudly, and grips the back of her head to keep her there. She knew how much he loved kissing, how he would sometimes prefer that over anything else. And would kiss her no matter who was around. He was affectionate and perfect to her. 

 

With his free hand Barry reached down and stroked her gently, making her gasp into his mouth. God she loved when he did that and could die easily. She pulls back from their kissing and kisses his nose before going back down between his thighs. Lup throws them over her shoulders and dives back down, running her tongue over his folds, pressing into him, fucking him with her tongue. He whimpers and his legs tighten around her head, pulling her in closer. 

 

She dug her fingers into his chubby thighs, pressing her face in close as she continued her actions. Her tongue slipped out of him and ran over his clit, pressing down a little hard, and he yelps, bringing up his fist and biting onto his knuckles as to not yell out. He doesn’t want another incident where he yelled so loud once and Taako and Magnus came running, thinking something was wrong. Only to find Lup between his legs, eating him out like it was her damn job. 

 

His other hand was still buried in her long hair, trying not to pull too hard when she does something he’s not expecting. But every once in awhile he does pull, knowing how much she can get off on that as well. 

 

After another moment he feels three fingers slip into him, pumping in and out rapidly, Lup’s tongue still working over his clit. He whimpers and runs a hand down his chest, playing with one of his breasts. Lup chuckles against him. Ah yes, he was getting close.

 

She continues her actions and Barry clenches around her after a moment, his back arching, and his thighs closing tightly around her head as he comes. That just makes it so much easier for her to continue teasing him. He whimpers and pushes her head away, now getting sensitive. Barry is twitching, still coming down from his orgasm. Lup sits up, wipes her mouth and grips herself in her hand, swiftly pumping. 

 

“I can-” 

 

“Hush Barold, this was all for you.” She cuts him off, already knowing what he was going to say. She comes after a moment, just watching him, flushed and sweaty. His hair sticking to his head and his glasses still askew on his face, slightly fogged up. Whoops. She comes with a gasp on Barry’s chubby stomach, free hand cupping one of her breasts, pulling softly on the nipple ring she wore. She grins down at him. 

 

“How was that darling?” She asks, cocking her head. 

 

“You’re too good to me, Lup” She shrugs.

 

“What can I say, I adore being between those lovely thighs.” She slaps him lightly on the inside of one thigh, chuckling when he gasps and halfheartedly glares. Lup leans down and kisses him softly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, if you want something written, send me an ask, on anon or not on tumblr! I'm pretty much open to doing anything sexual wise within reason, so if I don't end up writing it, it's because I'm not comfortable writing it. 
> 
> I'm going to try to keep this updated as best as possible, and more prompts are always the best way for me to do that. They don't have to be NSFW, just something you'd like to see me do. I'll try as best as possible.


End file.
